Wonder Woman and CatwomanMix It Up
by Eric Bloodstone
Summary: Catwoman makes her greatest Thief of all - Wonder Woman's Identity!
1. Default Chapter

The following story contains characters owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros. It is written as a fanfic parody story not intended to make any use of actual story lines in published books. The story is purely for fun, with no profit to be made by the authors. It is free to be archived on any site wishing to do so, provided the authors are given proper credit.  
  
We would really love to hear any comments you'd like to send us. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy it!  
  
Wonder Woman and Catwoman Mix It Up! by Steve Zink and Eric  
  
Selina Kyle had heard through the grapevine that Batman would be away from Gotham City for a few days, off on some mission with his partner in the World's Finest heroes, Superman. With only Robin and Batgirl left to cover for him, Catwoman figured she'd have no trouble putting the special display of Middle East jewels into her own collection. She made plans to get in and plunder the glitter on Saturday night, actually well into Sunday morning. Activity in the museum would be the lightest that evening, and as she'd noticed in the past, the guards were least alert at that time. It would be easy. TOO easy!  
  
It would be like taking catnip from a kitten.  
  
Catwoman sighed, and her magnificent breasts strained again her sexy, royal purple lycra spandex costume. That was the problem, these days. Life was getting flat. There was only so much robbing one could do until it became - well, a job!  
  
Often she thought of perhaps giving it all up and marrying Batman, but every time she sort of hinted this to him, the bastard lost interest in her. Men! As long as she was Catwoman Batman thought she was exciting but wouldn't marry her, but if she gave up being Catwoman he didn't find her sexy or exciting. Bruce was so damn irritating! She guessed, too, it was also his position. How would it look if the virtuous Bruce Wayne married a career super villainess?  
  
Selina's sexy laugh echoed in her safe house. Batman thought he had hid his 'secret identity' from her. Men were such boys! She had known who he really was for years!  
  
Of course, she could make the thievery more difficult, but it went against her professional pride!  
  
Getting past the door guards and security systems easily by using a maintenance access hatch on the roof, Catwoman made her way down with her usual cat like grace to the display floor and cut the wires powering the sensors on and around the treasure. She then used her claws to open a hole in the display case. The large bag she'd brought along was rapidly filled, and when she tied off the top, many of the gems were spilling over the sides. This was turning out to be one of the best hauls she'd ever made.  
  
As Selina came back out of the maintenance hatch, and before she could even get any footing, she felt the bag being snapped from her hand and tossed to the rooftop to her right. Batman, she wondered? Batgirl didn't have that kind of strength, and neither did Robin or most men! She didn't even have time to look down at her loss when she felt her hands being irresistibly drawn together up over her head, and tied together. Her struggles were to no avail!  
  
The person who grabbed her was even more powerful than Batman!  
  
"It's too bad for you that Batgirl asked me to spend the weekend with her, Catwoman. Shame on you, for trying to take advantage of Batman being away."  
  
It was a strong, very cultured female speaking.  
  
Catwoman recognized that self-righteous voice, even without being able to see behind herself. "Wonder Woman?! How the hell did you get alerted to my being here tonight? I figured I'd see that shrimp the Bat Bitch at most, if anybody."  
  
Wonder Woman laughed. It really annoyed Catwoman to be laughed at! "Batgirl told me that this would be a likely night for you to try something, Catwoman. When I did a computer check on what valuables were on hand outside of normal, I saw that the Emir's collection included quite a few Cat's Eye Jade pieces. I figured that they'd be enough to draw you to the whole jewel collection. Now, you're coming with me. Understand?"  
  
Selina felt the power of the magic lasso sapping her will. "Yes, I'm coming with you." That damned lasso of hers...  
  
As Catwoman stood, she felt the lasso loosen a bit, while still wrapped around her wrists. She saw Wonder Woman reach down with her right hand to grab the bag, while her left hand held the lasso. That lasso, since it was only wrapped and not knotted, wasn't as tight as it could have been, had the Amazon used a bit more time in securing her prisoner. Thanks in part to the slickness of her shoulder length, polished black leather gloves, the lasso seemed to slip even more as Wonder Woman leaned over. Wonder Woman was too damn confident for her own good, decided Catwoman! Maybe she could make her pay for that!  
  
Catwoman hadn't heard anything about not trying to escape, just that she was to go with the Amazon. Well, that covered a LOT of territory! Using all her world class agility, she slipped her body back down into a crouch, practically yanking her hands free of the lasso. As she was about to turn and clobber Wonder Woman, which likely wouldn't have hurt the Amazon very much, Selina spotted a loose brick near her left foot. 'That's gotta hurt the bitch!' she figured.  
  
It did.  
  
Wonder Woman slumped to the tarred rooftop after being knocked in the back of her head by Catwoman's well placed brick. The bag of jewels fell to the roof once again, spewing a few more baubles out the loose top. Catwoman was about to collect the scattered loot and get away when she got an idea. How often do you capture Wonder Woman!? Now she had the magic lasso! She laughed gloatingly and looked down at the most powerful female in the world.  
  
"Not so tough now, are you?" she sneered.  
  
Catwoman decided the bag and its valuable plunder could sit tight for the time being. It was only loot! Carrying the heroine would not be as easy as the bag, but Catwoman felt she had more than enough strength to carry Wonder Woman. Surely, using a fireman's carry the Amazon wouldn't be that much of a problem. To make it a bit simpler, she unclipped the dressy star spangled red cape from Wonder Woman's shoulders, and placed it over the bag to sort of hide it from view, just in case any of the guards woke up from their usual naps! Then Catwoman hefted the tall, beautiful brunette's body up and over her shoulders, and made her way back to the fire escape on the left side of the building.  
  
At the bottom was a plain looking Camry. The world's most popular 'family' car. Batman could run around in a Batmobile that was widely recognized - Catwoman got around in a car that blended right in. She laughed again, thinking how silly boys were.  
  
To make sure her captive stayed out of it, Catwoman laid her out on the back seat, then reached into her glove compartment for the vial of chloroform she kept there for odd purposes, such as this. Often, Selina wondered how any home or vehicle could possibly be without it. She soaked a few napkins, then laid the pile over the heroine's nose. Satisfied, Catwoman then got into the driver's seat and took off her cowl, to be a bit less obvious as she drove.  
  
After she parked the Camry in the alleyway next to the brownstone she was using as a safe house, Selina put her mask and cowl back on, then went to unlock and open the door. She went back to the car and retrieved her still unconscious package from the back seat. Now that she had all the time in the world, she looked more closely at her prisoner. She was stacked just a bit more than herself, was incredibly beautiful, and aside from being a tad taller, wasn't all that extraordinary looking, considering she was an Amazon. Batgirl was tiny in comparison, so it wouldn't do to let down her guard. Wonder Woman could even knock Batman's head off without working up a sweat.  
  
This was going to be an interesting evening - that is, if she survived!  
  
End of Part one 


	2. Chapter 2: Exchanges

After she locked up behind herself, Catwoman put Wonder Woman down on the floor of her living room. She proceeded to remove the costume from the Amazon, but left the tiara and earrings on her head and the bracelets on her wrists. Unfettered by the golden bustier, her breasts actually seemed to expand a bit and take on more volume, even though she was laid out on her back. Catwoman shook her head at noticing this, then went to her bedroom to get some handcuffs, but then realized the Amazon might be able to break those!  
  
She thought for a moment. Of course, the lasso! It would restrain even this strong superheroine!  
  
It was as she noted once again just how voluptuous Wonder Woman was that Catwoman got an inspiration. She was very nicely endowed herself, and if a few other things checked out, Wonder Woman was going to be in for some real fun.  
  
She laughed. What a good jest to pull on the world, and Wonder Woman in particular!  
  
Selina laid down next to Wonder Woman. She seemed to be only an inch or so shorter, and had hair of the same color and texture, even similar in length and slightly wavy style. Selina then got back up and headed for the chair at her dressing table. She pulled off her clawed gloves for better dexterity, then unzipped and pulled off her black thigh high boots. She picked up one of Wonder Woman's red boots, then held it next to one of her own. While the red heel wasn't quite as high as the black one, the sizes of the two boots did seem to be quite similar. As a check, Selina slipped her left foot into the red boot and zipped it up. Not enough room to wiggle her toes, but definitely a good fit. Which meant -  
  
Selina pulled of her cowl and shook her hair to loosen it up, then unzipped her purple spandex body stocking. She just loved the fact that it was also known as a catsuit! It peeled off rapidly, leaving Selina in her own naked glory, with a body not that far from the Amazon's in splendor. A fact of which Selina was about to take great advantage.  
  
First things first. She wrapped the lasso around her captive. "You will answer my questions and not wake up or try to escape, Wonder Woman. You will do your best to use your superior brain to help me. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," came the sleepy voice.  
  
"Do you have any Amazon or other equipment that could change our appearances and our fingerprints to be like each other?"  
  
"Yes, in my secret lab."  
  
"How far away is it?"  
  
"Two hours, in my invisible plane."  
  
"You have an invisible plane? Cool!"  
  
Soon the invisible plane ordered by Wonder Woman landed on the roof, the blast from it's vertical landing engines being the only thing announcing its arrival, and they were on board moments later.  
  
On the way to Wonder Woman's lab, Selina questioned the Amazon Princess about her life and secret identity. She babbled like an idiot under the influence of the magic lasso!  
  
"I wish I had one of these years ago!" exclaimed Catwoman. "What a cool toy!"  
  
She didn't have to carry the Amazon now; like a sleepwalker, the mighty heroine walked meekly to the door after they had landed the invisible plane in its secret hangar. They were at Diana Prince's condo complex, which had her lab hidden behind her bedroom.  
  
"For fingerprints, put your hands on the scanner," the Amazon intoned.  
  
"Remember, you are asleep and will not try and get away!" said Selina. Worried, she had no desire to be torn limb from limb!  
  
"I remember. Computer Hebe, record fingerprints and then change the fingerprints to match mine."  
  
"Scan complete, copy completed."  
  
"Your turn, Wonder Woman!" said Selina with a wicked smile. This was too cool. Now Wonder Woman, Princess Diana, would have the recorded and incriminating fingerprints of Selina Kyle. "Take that, Bat detective!" Selina laughed, her eyes sparking.  
  
"Now the faces, Diana," said Catwoman with a sly grin. Soon she looked in the mirror and saw Diana's face looking back at her. She sighed. She missed her green eyes. But hey - what the hell. Then she looked at Wonder Woman, who now looked like she used to! Then they swapped voices, and Selina now possessed Wonder Woman's world famous ringing tones while the Amazon purred sexily! Then control of the invisible plane was transferred to her brain waves.  
  
'This really should be enough,' she figured. Then Selina narrowed her new eyes - which were much keener! It wasn't needed, but she was a little jealous.  
  
"Now for the tits!"  
  
Soon, Selina looked down at her magnificent new tits, a little bigger and much firmer! Just like the ones she had admired on the Princess. All right! She looked over at her captive who now had Selina's former breasts.  
  
"Now who has the better figure, Diana?" she asked.  
  
"You do," answered the captive, still under the spell of the lasso.  
  
Selina laughed triumphantly. She had stolen many a thing in her day. This was the first time she swiped somebody's breasts! There was something new under the sun after all! Selina then took her catsuit and the rest of the costume, along with all of Wonder Woman's costume, and took them into the Princess' bedroom. Then she went back for the Amazon, and brought her in to be placed on the bed. She looked down at the naked body. It was amazing. If she didn't know better, Selina would have thought it was herself laying there!  
  
Since to complete her plan her captive needed to be unadorned, Selina then went over to her and removed the bracelets from her wrists, followed by the tiara and earrings. She put them into a shopping bag from Sax's. For all intents and purposes, the beautiful nude brunette on the bed was now just that - a simple brunette, not the heroine she had been. But in reality, she was not a simple brunette, in that she now bore a total resemblance to what the person stripping her of her gear had looked liked a few minutes ago. She was almost physically identical to Catwoman!  
  
The brunette on the bed did not remain nude for very much longer. Selina slowly pulled the leggings of the purple catsuit over Wonder Woman's legs, then before trying to go any further, picked her up and placed her in the seat. Now Selina could more easily pull the catsuit up over the Amazon's torso, then thread her arms into its sleeves. When she pulled the zipper closed up her back, Wonder Woman was encased in the very tight and form fitting purple spandex, and Selina had a slightly different experience in seeing her costume on another great body, not her own. Then she laughed. That wasn't true! In a way, the body was her own. Next were the gloves, and it took a bit of work for Selina to get each of Wonder Woman's fingers fully into those of the gloves, with the claws set to her own fingernails.  
  
Each of the thigh high boots was then pulled over Wonder Woman's feet and zipped up to the tops of her legs. They fitted the Amazon's slightly larger form very well, shaping the calves and thighs just as they normally did Selina's. Selina hesitated a moment with the cowl in her hand. Her ego made her put her own makeup on what had been her own face. She didn't want Diana - Wonder Woman - making her look bad! She proceeded to thread the long black mane of Wonder Woman through the slot on the back of the cowl, again a totally different experience from doing her own, then pulled the cowl down over her head and face.  
  
The neck was tucked into the top of the catsuit, and for all anyone could see, this was Catwoman sitting at Wonder Woman's dressing table. There was no longer any evidence of the heroine she truly was.  
  
Now Selina was free to get dressed herself. She reached for the combined blue shorts and red and gold bustier, and slipped into it. When the zipper in back was pulled up on this one, Selina found her own now larger mounds of flesh being molded and shaped by the golden cups. They fit perfectly! She marveled at the cleavage which this exposed! She had to admit these new tits were much better than her original ones! I bet Wonder Woman never dreamed someone would steal her breasts! Next Selina zipped her feet in both boots, and found that her earlier test had been pretty close. After she straightened out the white stripes up the fronts of the boots, she tried walking around for a few steps. Since the heels were a bit shorter, they were easy enough to get used to. They weren't uncomfortable in the least. She wondered where the Amazon got them, and she asked and was told. Hand made, and pretty pricey. But then, still using the lasso, Selina asked her captive how much money she had, and whistled upon hearing the reply. Being a super heroine must pay pretty well! Selina didn't know that Wonder Woman's money came from selling old coins and other ancient goods from Paradise Island.  
  
Next Selina pulled the golden belt around her waist. As soon as she secured it in back, she felt a tremendous surge of energy flow through her body. 'What the hell? Is this thing truly a power belt, from which the Amazon gets her super powers?' She walked over to the kitchen and reached for a cast iron skillet. The handle bent in her hands like it was made of clay. Elated, Selina ran in her new boots, not even considering she was running in boots with good heels, back to the bedroom. She picked up the tiara from the bag and placed it on her brow, then slipped on the star earrings. The magic lasso was clipped to the hook on her power belt. Without her bracelets of submission, now the only things left in the bag, the captive Wonder Woman was no longer constrained to act the virtuous Amazon! Selina was going to make sure her captive acted just as SHE desired.  
  
Selina turned to look at herself in the mirror, and once again, if she hadn't known better, she'd have sworn it was Wonder Woman she was seeing. She doubted very much that anybody else would see anyone other than the true Amazon. This was going to work out ever better than she'd hoped. As Wonder Woman, she could now do as she damned well pleased, and her new super powers were going to come in very handy. Very handy, indeed. The thought of dangling Batman by his heels and threatening to drop him off a tall building made her chuckle throatily.  
  
The new Wonder Woman picked up her purple and black clad captive, this time so much more easily than before, and brought her out to the invisible plane. Soon they were on the way back to Gotham, and along the way she told the semi conscious 'Catwoman' more about 'her' life. The last of the 'lesson' was given after they landed and transferred into the Camry to head back to the museum downtown.  
  
From the street the new Wonder Woman leaped four stores up to the roof! Her landing was not the best, but it would take just a bit of acclimation for the new Wonder Woman to get used to all her new powers. But they were so cool! And were they ever going to be fun! She grabbed 'her' cape and the bag of jewels, then flew back down to the car. She folded up the cape and tucked it into HER power belt. The bag was set aside for the moment. Then she drove back to the brownstone. The false Amazon then brought out the ex-Amazon and placed her in front of a large mirror. Diana would hardly give up herself very easily.  
  
Selina spent a few minutes thinking of just exactly what else to tell her captive about where she lived and such.  
  
When she was ready, Selina wrapped the magic lasso around the neck of her captive, then down to the wrists crossed behind her back. Then she waved some smelling salts under her nose. The purple clad beauty's now green eyes flickered open, and widened in surprise when she saw the person in the mirror. But before she could exclaim or shout, she heard, "You will remain quiet. You will not say anything unless answering a question or told to. Do you understand?"  
  
Princess Diana felt the will sapping power of her own lasso, presumably what was wrapped around her neck and wrists. "Yes," was all she said.  
  
"Do you recognize the costume you are wearing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You may elaborate and speak a bit more. Tell me how you are dressed."  
  
"I'm in a Catwoman costume," she replied, now noticing the distinctly different voice coming from her own lips.  
  
"And who would be wearing a Catwoman costume? Batgirl? Black Canary?"  
  
"No, Catwoman would be wearing a Catwoman costume."  
  
"So, I guess that means you are Catwoman. Am I correct?"  
  
"You say I am Catwoman. I am Wonder Woman, but I'm dressed as Catwoman. That means I must really be Catwoman. But I can't be Catwoman. I am Wonder Woman." Diana's will was strong, and fighting the suggestions.  
  
Selina reached down to loosen the lasso from her wrists, but left it around her neck, then suggested, "Try and jump to the ceiling."  
  
'Catwoman' couldn't do it. Nor could she twist metal or lift the dining room table.  
  
"Not very strong, are you?" said the apparent Wonder Woman 'sympathetically'. "You couldn't possibly have ever been Wonder Woman, since you are so weak, could you, Catwoman? Besides, look at your eyes. Wonder Woman doesn't have green eyes does she?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now look at me. Who do you see?"  
  
"I see the super heroine, Wonder Woman."  
  
The new Wonder Woman easily lifted the dining room table with one hand, and grinned. It was so cool to be so strong!  
  
"Look at my mighty powers! That's right. I am Wonder Woman! Am I not? And therefore, you must be Catwoman?'  
  
The other woman nodded her head. "Yes. That must be. I am Catwoman."  
  
"Everyone knows Catwoman is the most tricky and devious femme fatale. Is that not right? She loves crime and fooling the law, and is hopelessly in love with Batman!"  
  
"Of course, it is. I am proud of who I am! No one is as sexy and as dangerous as me," she purred with satisfaction. "Someday Batman will be mine!"  
  
"And you have all your spare costumes and wicked tools of your trade in your Cat's Lair, don't you, Catwoman? The Cat's Lair, which is hidden in the hillside near the entrance to the Hattstill Chemical plant on the west side of Gotham."  
  
"Meowwwwrrrr, of course I know about my Cat's Lair! Just how do you know so much about it?"  
  
"I know everything there is to know about you, Catwoman. I even know who you really are under that costume. But don't worry, I won't tell anybody else that your name is really Selina Kyle."  
  
"You even know that I am Selina Kyle? I'm going to claw you apart! Meooowwwwwwrrrr!"  
  
"Don't worry, Catwoman. You'll be free to go and get into all kinds of trouble in just a few moments. Now, forget that you were under interrogation by Wonder Woman. You never saw or heard Wonder Woman this evening, and if you ever come into contact with her in the future, you will know that she is a person you cannot fight. You will not interfere with Wonder Woman in any way, and will obey her in every way should you meet again. You are here at the museum to grab what you can before returning to your Cat's Lair. Close your eyes and count to twenty. When you reopen them, your life as Catwoman is all set to start."  
  
"One, two, three..."  
  
'I guess I'm going to have to come up with a new name for myself, now that I gave it away to Catwoman,' Wonder Woman thought as she unraveled her lasso from around the feline felon. 'Selina Prince...no. It doesn't fit. She has my name. I will just take hers. Yeah, I like that. Diana Prince, Wonder Woman. And more!'  
  
She laughed to think of all the mischief she could get into now, and the world would never know. She laughed some more.  
  
"OOOPS! I forgot the stupid bracelets."  
  
She reached into the bag which she'd brought along on the trip, then put on what she thought were mere bracelets...and her mind changed! How could she think of committing criminal acts? She was a virtuous Amazon! She looked at Catwoman slinking off up the museum's ladder. 'How can I let her commit crimes, what was I thinking? It's not like me at all! True, I was once Catwoman myself - but nobody's perfect. Now I am Princess Diana. I am Wonder Woman!'  
  
A powerful hand gripped Catwoman, and she clawed and spat to no avail. She glanced back. That goody-goody Wonder Woman was holding her. No sense struggling. The damn Amazon was too strong for her. Besides, she knew she wasn't supposed to fight her.  
  
"Catwoman, you are under arrest," boomed the mighty Amazon's voice.  
  
"Damn you, Wonder Woman!" cursed Catwoman, with a cat like hiss.  
  
The police were so grateful when Wonder Woman brought in the infamous feline felon. Selina vowed revenge and escape. As a matter of course they checked her fingerprints, and of course they matched.  
  
"Thanks, Wonder Woman!" they said, eyeing the famous heroine admiringly.  
  
"Just doing the right thing!" said 'Wonder Woman'. Inside, the former Selina was asking herself what was going on. It must be those damn bracelets. 'I didn't think they would affect me!'  
  
She was right! Amazon bracelets had a will of their own and also could not be removed by the wearer or a friend. Only by a foe! And what foe would be foolish enough to do so as an uncontrolled Amazon might well tear them apart.  
  
In what was now her invisible plane the new crime fighter winged her way toward Washington and her new secret identity. She laughed ruefully. Then 'Diana' grew a little more cheerful. She HAD been bored committing crimes. It might be more fun catching criminals at that! The thought of her powerful fist smashing in the Joker's sneering face made her smile. The communicator in HER plane came alive. It was Batman.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Diana," he said, smiling. "Catwoman is safely behind bars, thanks to you!"  
  
"Any time, Bruce," 'Wonder Woman' said, establishing she knew his identity.  
  
"I just hope we can keep her there! She is a cat that lands on her feet."  
  
Wonder Woman smiled brilliantly, and saw she knocked Bruce on his heels.  
  
"Diana, when you have time, perhaps you could come to Wayne Manor for a dinner and we can discuss - well, mutual cooperation."  
  
"I would like that, Bruce." She noticed his eyes drifted to her wonderful tits! They chatted for a while. It was easy to see he admired her tremendously.  
  
Being Wonder Woman might have unexpected perks! She sighed happily and her magnificent, matchless breasts rose.  
  
Being good might be more 'fun' at that!  
  
The End? 


End file.
